


A Poem for Sue Lewis

by Kount_Xero



Category: Da Vinci's Inquest
Genre: One Shot, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kount_Xero/pseuds/Kount_Xero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem written for and from the perspective of, Sue Lewis.  Dedicated to Emily Perkins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poem for Sue Lewis

I give you the big fish

the sharks and the whales

and you give me the small change,

ten bucks here, ten bucks there.

 

You know that I am neither here

nor there

I am nowhere

and that's where we meet.

 

I know that you care

but it's not enough

'cause all I've got is my grade nine

and I'm addicted.

 

I lie, cheat, steal

work and cut corners

but never to, from or with you

and here you are,

telling me that I played you

like you're a game

(if that were the case

I'd be the loser.)

 

It was windy last night, you know

and I can't get welfare anymore

your car is nice and warm

and I guess, so is your home

but it's cold out there

and I gotta sell my ass on the streets

and then you treat me like shit.

 

Up yours, bitch

-the only one to actually give two shits-

if you don't believe me, up yours!


End file.
